Ladies' Choice
Paris, France On the trail of legendary Lancelot, the Huntik team finds out he was the leader of one of the most important branches of the ancient Casterwill family. Lancelot Mausoleum Lok and Dante pass a series of tests that lead them to a showdown against diabolical Rassimov, who had been following them. Dante discovers a secret inscription revealing a Casterwill power able to fix Lok's father's precious diary. Synopsis The Huntik team, under Metz' guidance, journeys to Turkey to recover the Ring of Behemoth from the Amazons. After a series of mistaken intentions, the team find themselves pitted against the Amazons. However, the appearance of Rassimov and his men means that the team must intervene. During the conflict, a mysterious figure appears to invoke an ancient rite for leadership of the tribe. Plot ; Encountering the Amazons The bedridden Metz gives Dante Vale a key and a map of the coasts of Turkey. He, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, and Cherit fly to a forest in Turkey, where they believe that the Legendary Titan of Body, Behemoth, is guarded by a tribe of Amazons. As they arrive, they are intercepted by a group of Amazons. Dante tells the others not to use their Titans, because they didn't know how the Amazons would react. Sophie, while trying to defend herself, uses Honorguard, revealing her powers as a Seeker. The Amazons immediately stop, surprised. The second in command deduces that Dante and Lok are her servants. Lok begins to protest, but Dante covers his mouth, saying that they are indeed Sophie's servants. ; Mistaken Intentions The Amazons lead the team to their fortress, where the Foundation members learn the story of Hippolyta and her mother. In an attempt to learn about the mechanism hidden in the statue of Forest Queen Diana, Lok is caught by one of the Amazons, who calls the others, leading the Amazons to believe that they are there for evil reasons. The Amazons then keep Dante, Lok, and Cherit captive in a cage hanging on a tree, with Sophie bound with numerous ropes in another cage. Dante then reveals that the lie about being Sophie's servants was part of his plan to keep them from receiving the same treatment as Sophie. Lok calls Springer to untie Cherit and Sophie, and Dante calls Metagolem to break the cages. ; Vying for Power Dante's team returns back to the village, where Rassimov and a team of suits already are in battle with the Amazons. Meanwhile, a mysterious hooded woman appears, and performs the ritual of the Amazons, subsequently demanding a combat with Hippolyta for the leadership of the tribe. After an easy win and gaining the Legendary Titan of Body, Behemoth, this woman reveals herself to be Zhalia Moon and gives the Ring to Dante Vale. Upon Behemoth's invocation, Rassimov and his Suits abort the mission. ; Metz's Past In thanks, Hippolyta then shows the Foundation team a trunk, which is unlocked with Metz's key. Inside were a wedding photo of Metz and Hippolyta's mother outside the Notre Dame cathedral and a wedding dress. The mission completed, Dante's team return to Metz's rural estate in Germany to give him the picture, giving him a boost to his willpower. Zhalia reveals herself as a spy to Metz, who decides to accept her as an official Foundation member. Finally, Metz begins to tell Lok about knowing Eathon Lambert. Gallery S1E19 Suits Amulets Kopesh Unnamed Titan 003.jpg|The Suits are armed with Amulets of Kopesh and Unnamed Titan 003 S1E19 Forest Queen Diana.jpg|Forest Queen Diana S1E19_Nighlurker_Forest_Queen_Diana.jpg|Nighlurker attacks Forest Queen Diana S1E19_Lok_Dante_Sophie_Cherit_cages.png|The team are taken prisoner by the Amazons S1E19_Springer_Lok_Dante_Cherit_Sophie.png|Springer frees the team S1E19 Lok Dante Metagolem Cherit.jpg|Metagolem frees Dante, Lok and Cherit S1E19_Bonelasher_Solwing.jpg|Bonelasher defeats Solwing S1E19_Metagolem_Dante_Sophie_Lok_Cherit.png|The team arrive just in time S1E19_Nighlurker_Sophie_Boltflare_Metagolem.png|Sophie uses Boltflare to reveal Nighlurker S1E19_Zhalia_Hippolyta.jpg|Zhalia arrives in disguise and challenges Hippolyta for leadership S1E19_Caliban_Thornment_Kopesh.jpg|Thornment and Kopesh attack Caliban S1E19_Behemoth_Dante_suits.jpg|Behemoth the Legendary Titan of Body defeats the Organization Titan Profiles Production Errors LC Statue error.png|The statue of Diana is gone. 1 19 19